Popsicles, Romeos, and More
by Becoming-Obsessed
Summary: Drabbles.. CHP 3, Pt 1: Humiliation and the new kid? Woah! Stop the world I want to get off! Public Humiliation is to much especially when you play with fire.. Discontinued
1. Romeos, Popsicles and Dresses

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything!**

**A/N: HI! This is CrazyNerd14 and AMLF! We are currently at my house and were going through my folder of fics to write and listening to Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings and found this little beauty strewn across a piece of blue construction paper!**

**So yeah, Enjoy!**

**and look at CrazyNerd14's profile and stories! *Warriors and Spongebob!***

Axel is more cooler.... AMLF had a lapse..

* * *

Roxas sighed as he snuggled deeper into his pillows that layed messed up across his bed. He yawned and looked at the clock that was on the bottom right corner of his laptop. 10:23 PM it read, he had been writing his "Creative Writing" story for class. He clicked on the YouTube tab and replayed the song "Check Yes Juliet," he couldn't stop; it was such an addicting song!

He hummed as he got up and stretched, raising his clasped hands above his head. He heard his back crack and rolled his shoulders. Roxas groaned as he walked around his room picking up a pair of basketball shorts, some boxers, and he decided not to have a shirt, it was nice out as the wind blew from his open window. He walked over to the window at looked out at the night sky, the moon was glowing luminously and the smell of summer wafted through the breezes.

Roxas sighed and turned and walked to his bed. He shut the screen to his laptop, and with a click, the only light in the room; vanished.

Roxas grabbed the handle to his bedroom door and was about to turn it when he thought he heard a _thump._ He shrugged his shoulders, thought of it as the branches from the tree hitting the side of the house, and left to go take a shower.

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

Roxas moaned is pleasure as the hot shower water hit his bare shoulders. He rolled his shoulders, and lifted his head to look at the drab ceiling of his shower. The steamed rolled around him.

--25 Minutes Later--

Roxas groaned in displeasure as he shut-off the now, cold water. He grabbed the towel that was draped over the edge of the towel-bar behind the shower curtain and wrapped and wrapped it around his bare waist, after he muffled his hair to get the excess water out.

He stepped out of the shower and cleared a spot away on the foggy mirror, he looked at his reflection. His cheeks were slightly red, and he had water-droplets running down his abs.

He grabbed his clothes and got dress, and yawned as he threw his dirty clothes and towels into the hamper. He opened the door to the hallway and was greeted with a cool breeze. He remember that he had left the window open, genius. As he walked to his bedroom he swore that he heard a thump and a muffled "_oof!_" come from behind his bedroom door.

He shrugged it off as his brother Sora was probably trying to pull a prank on him or something. He walked down the stairs, to the kitchen to get himself a midnight-snack.

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

Roxas opened the freezer door and pulled out his favorite treat, Sea-salt Ice cream. _GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NOISES COMING FROM MY ROOM!?_Roxas thought angrily as he shut the freezer door and marched up the steps to his room, and the upper level of the house.

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

Roxas flung his bedroom door open and switch on his bedroom light to see pillows strewn across his bedroom floor. He rolled his eyes, stuck the popsicle on his desk, the wrapper crinkling as he put it down. He began to meticulously pick up the pillows and put them back on his bed.

He turned back to grab his popsicle and almost screamed. There on his desk sat none-other then his boyfriend, Axel.

"Hey babe" he heard the red say, but he wasn't really focusing. He was looking at his Popsicle. The one the red head was currently eating. Very temptingly... Roxas blushed and pushed those thoughts away.

"So, not good to leave your window open, now is it?" Axel said as he turned his head to face his now flustered boyfriend. Axel's eyes widened as he took in his boyfriends appearance. He put the Popsicle on top of the wrapper on Roxas's dresser, so that the blonde haired boyfriend of his wouldn't get mad. He walked over and wrapped his hands around Roxas's waist. He leaned in and whispered in his flustered boyfriends ear; "you look really tempting without a shirt on, now don't you?"

He felt Roxas tense and then wrap his arms around Axel's shoulders; "Glad you think so," Roxas said seductively and leaned his face closer to Axel's.

"No more Popsicles for you," Roxas said as he, roughly, pushed his lips against his now red-cheeked and red-head boyfriend. Axel moaned and pulled Roxas closer till their bodies were flushed against one-anothers and the kiss became deeper as their tongues explored each-others mouth. But to Roxas's disappointment they had to pull away for air, and the look on each lover's face was priceless.

"And why not?" Axel asked with a smug smirk.

"Do you want the clothing you are wearing to be ripped to shreds?" Roxas said in between pants. Axel smiled and looked at his boyfriends bare abs. "And why don't you have a shirt on mister?" Axel asked seductively.

"Well.." Roxas blushed about ten different shades of red.

"Exactly," Axel smiled and lead his boyfriend over to the bed and lied down pulling Roxas with him. The window pushed through a warm breeze that made Roxas shiver. As Axel pulled him closer Roxas turned over so that his head rested in the crook between Axel's shoulder and neck.

Roxas took a deep breathe, breathing in the sent of Cinnamon and bluntly enough _Fire._Roxas smirked and flushed himself closer to the side of his boyfriend.

They both drifted off to sleep as the Popsicle sat on Roxas's desk..

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

Axel awoke to the clicking of keys on a keyboard. He opened his eyes, and drearily, looked over at his boyfriend. The screen shown bright in his face. Axel stretched.

"What'cha typing?" He asked groggily.

"The story for my "Creative Writing" class." Roxas said as he looked over to Axel and smiled.

"What's it about?" Axel said as he moved over and pushed Roxas to sit up. Axel climbed behind the blonde and allowed Roxas to rest against his chest.

"Romeo and Juliet" Roxas stated blankly.

"Which scene?" Axel asked as he read over the blondes shoulder.

"When Romeo comes to Juliet's window and calls for her." Roxas said as he looked up to see piercing green eyes looking down at him.

"I love you Romeo" Roxas stated with pure adoration.

"I love you to Juliet" Axel smiled and pecked his lover on the lips.

As Roxas got back to typing, the drone of the clicking of the keyboard wafted on.

Axel bent down and whisper in Roxas's ear as the blonde began to drift off, after saving his document and shutting down his computer.

"I can't imagine you in a dress, it does weird things to my mind." Axel stated drearily.

"Well I can't stop remembering the Popsicles.." Roxas's stated as he finally drifted off to sleep..

THE END

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

**A/N: Well that was interesting to write!**

A lot of songs helped us with this:

Check Yes Juliet- We the Kings

Best Days- Matt White

Shake It- Metro Station

Come on Get Higher- Matt Nathanson

Hope you enjoyed it!

**REVIEW!**

--AMLF and CrazyNerd14


	2. Wishes, Kisses and Red Heads

**I NEED IDEAS FOR THIS STORY!!!! REVIEW WITH IDEAS!!! PLEASE :)!!! THANK YOU :)) (and now thank you to my reviewers!)**

**By popular... demand! Popsicles, Romeos and More! is now going to continue!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE :)) -nehehe-**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own anything!**

**A/N: HI! This is AMLF and by really popular demand here is the second installment of me and CrazyNerd14's (check out her profile) story! Enjoy!**

**:)**

* * *

_Roxas had always wished with a string around his finger.._

* * *

**_I got story it's almost finished..._**

**_Now all I need is someone to tell it to.._**

**_Maybe that's you.._**

Roxas sighed as he opened his eyes to another day... yippee.

**_Our time is borrowed and spent to freely.._**

**_Every minute I have needs to be made up.._**

**_But how.._**

**_I'm looking for a nice way to say I'm out.._**

**_I want ou-_**

Before the next word was finished Roxas smashed his hand on the "Snooze" button of his alarm clock.

Roxas groaned and covered his eyes with his fore-arm. _3.. 2... 1.._

"ROXAS!! ROXAS!!!" He heard a high-pitched voice that could belong none-other then to his brother...

"Yes Sora?" Roxas said in an none-to enthused tone.

"Come on! It's Saturday! Wake Up!" Sora squealed as he rushed out of the room and into his. He automatically knew that he had a date today. Riku. Riku was Sora's boyfriend of a couple months. They were the complete opposites of each other which Roxas found hilarious because Sora was so perky so whenever he was really really dramatic (which was always) Riku would just roll his eyes and give Sora a hug or a kiss. And frankly it didn't bother Roxas that his twin was gay. Because as-a-matter-of-fact; Roxas was too.

"Soooraa" Roxas groaned.

"It's a Saturday. AKA I should be able to sleep in and do what I want." Roxas moaned as he pulled a pillow over his head. As he heard his brother run around his room through the wall; Roxas wouldn't stop twisting and turning. He finally gave up exasperated and threw the pillow across his room, got up, and marched down stairs.

--

Roxas opened the freezer door and grabbed the box that contained his favorite icecream. "Sea-Salt Popsicles."

Roxas shoved his hand in the box, ignoring the chill that was coming off of it. He moved his hand side to side and felt like he wanted to scream!! Today just wasn't his day!!! NO MORE SEA SALT ICE CREAM!! IT'S A SIGN OF THE APOCALYPSE!!

Roxas groaned as he walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. He heard Sora rushing around his room probably trying to find the perfect outfit.. Roxas shut his door and flopped down; yes, he literally flopped down onto his bed.

He put his hand behind his head and pushed it behind the pillow. Moving his hand side to side Roxas tried to locate a box that he kept under his pillow for keep-sakes. No it was not for the Tooth Fairy or Santa Clause or the Easter Bunny... well.. yeah... The box was just for him. Roxas's hand bumped into a sharp edge of something cold and smooth. He grasped the object and pulled it out to reveal a red box. The box was plain, no texture, or pattern; and it was red as flames. Roxas sighed as he opened the box.

Inside was a roll of simple black string. Nothing fancy about it. Roxas sighed as he pulled out the spool of string and pulled some out and cut it with his teeth. (AN: i know...) He put the string back in the box then he put the box back under his pillow. Roxas took the string and with some serious practice; tied it around his right index finger. Yeah he knows that normally when people wish they tie the string around their big toe and it's normally plain old white string. But alas, Roxas, is never one to go along with the masses.

As he secured the string around his finger he looked at the sky. It was grey and cloudy. Just perfect for a Saturday!...

Roxas sighed as he layed down and pulled the covers up to his stomach.

_I wish for Sea-Salt -yawn- Ice Cream..._

Roxas smiled at his wish as he drifted off...

-insertrandomlylongpagebreakerherelonglonglonglonglonglonglonglonglongerlonglonglonglongest-

_Pop!_

Roxas yawned as he came back to consciousness. He stretched and turned on his side; grabbing his favoritly soft pillow and shoving it under his head.

_Pop!_

Roxas shook his head side to side as he continued to hear that annoyi- _Pop!_

Roxas groaned as he turned over to look at his digital clock that sat on his bed-side table. It read 8:43 PM. _Dang!_Roxas thought to himself. He had been asleep more then 5 hours!

He flipped onto his back and looked out his window. _Pop! _Roxas wanted to scream. He was having a _perfect_Saturday. It was cloudy, gloomy, he slept most of the -insert swear word of your choice here- day and now there was an annoying popping soun- _Pop!_

"AAAGH!!" Roxas screamed as he stalked over to where he thought the popping sound was -_Pop!-_ coming from.

He went straight for his desk but stopped and stared wide-eyed at what was on his desk. Well, more preciesly who(m) and what.

"Ax-x-el?" Roxas stuttered as he noticed his favorite red-head sitting a-top his desk with one knee pushed up and an elbow resting on said knee. Axel was clothed in the usual black skinny jeans that rode low on his feminine hips; clad with silver chains. A tight black top with a band logo on it. The band today was "Motion City Soundtrack." Roxas nodded inwardly with a raise of his blonde eyebrows. _Nice choice._ Axel also had on a pair of black converses that of course... were decorated with flames... _pyro._

But the one thing Roxas really noticed was what said hot-red-head was eating.

You guessed it..

_Sea. Salt. Ice. Cream._

"Hey there babe." _Pop! _Axel said as he continued to suck on his popsicle.

Roxas walked up to Axel and took the popsicle from the fiery-red-heads clutches. Roxas practically skipped to his bed with glee as he jumped up and did a little spin; landing on his materess with a _thump._

"Hey! Roxy! Give that... never mind.." The red-head stated as he walked over to the blonde. Roxas looked up at him with his beautiful blue eyes and continued to very-cutely; eat his popsicle. Axel grabbed the popsicle and threw it to the ground and pushed Roxas back on the bed.

Roxas was about to yell in protest but his lips were now as-a-matter-of-fact: occupied.

Axel couldn't help but smile has he ran his tounge over the blondes lips. _Yup. Sea-salt Ice Cream._That's what Roxas now tasted like.

Roxas moaned as he opened his mouth and allowed Axel's tongue to explore his mouth. The kissing went from passionate to fiery as Axel continued to make-out with Roxas they didn't notice the now-melting Popsicle that currently occupied the floor. But to-hell with that; they didn't care.

Roxas and Axel finally had to pull away for air.

Axel seductively licked his lips.

"Mmmm. Tasty." Axel said in his sexy-tone. Yes, Axel had a "sexy-tone." Roxas shuddered involuntarily.

Roxas grabbed Axel by the shoulders and forced him on the bed. But Roxas did something that Axel had never expected. Roxas just snuggled up to the red-heads side and giggled. Yes. Roxas -insert last name here..- had actually giggled!

"What was that for?" Axel said. The smile evedent in his tone.

"I made a wish and it came true." Roxas said.

"What was the wish for?" Axel asked as he twirled a piece of the blonde's hair.

Roxas looked up at the guy he loved. Yes, _loved._

"Sea Salt Ice Cream... but hey I got that and you." Roxas smirked as seductively as he could and winked at his fiery-red head lover.

All he heard was a muffled _hmpf_ as their lips connected again.

Eventually though that fell asleep in each other arms. Corny but true.

-insertshortpagebreakerherepleasedontkillmebecausethisisjustgoingtokeepgettinglongerandlongerandlongerandlongerandAHH!liars..-

"AHH!"

Roxas awoke with a jolt and turned to where he heard the scream.

"Sora.." Roxas said as he looked at his twin that currently was lying on the floor.

"I can explain! Well... I heardAxellastnightandknewthathewasn'tgoingtoleavesoIdecidedtocomeandtakeapicturebecauseLarxeneandNaminepayedme20DollarseachforapictureofyoutwoandwhenIcame in with this cameraItrippedonyouriceacream." Sora rushed. Roxas turned as he heard Axel groan.

"Why is Demyx here?" Axel asked as he yawned and stretched; raising his arms above his head.

"HEY!!" Sora squealed.

Roxas and Axel laughed.

"Okay Sora. Explain. But slowly. For the people who aren't on speed and-" Axel laughed but was sadly interrupted by said "person-on-speed."

"HEY!! Well... fine. Namine and Larxene were willing to pay me 20 Dollars each if I got a picture of you two in bed. Not the perverted way though. Just and-I-quote; "snuggled up in each others loving embrace." All three of them shuddered.

"But as I was trying to find a good angle for a picture I slipped on the Popsicle that is currently freezing my butt.." Sora said as he stood up and rubbed his butt.

"So please? Can I just have one picture?" Sora pleaded.

"Leave." Came the stoic reply of the two men that were the subject of Sora's interest... for now..

"Fine" Sora huffed as he grabbed his camera and stalked out of the room.

Roxas and Axel laughed as Sora left the room. The popsicle stick was stuck to his ass.

Axel and Roxas eventually calmed down and Axel pulled Roxas down and embraced the younger teen. Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled.

Axel smiled back and nuzzled his face into his lovers hair.

The two just layed there for no-one-humanly-knows-how-long-but-it-can't-be-healthy until they heard the creak of Roxas's door.

"Leave" Roxas and Axel said, yet again, in unison.

"You guys are no fun!" Sora whined as he shut the door and stomped down the hall.

"Man, for being pissed he really shut that door pretty quietly." Axel stated.

Roxas laughed.

"Yeah well you are the complete opposite -Me-Up-Because-I-Have-A-Habit-Of-Eating-Popsicles-Rather-Loudly." Roxas murmured as he snuggled deeper into Axel's side.

"Yeah well... you can't have your cake and eat it to." Axel sympathized.

"Where did you hear that from?" Came Roxas's muffled reply.

"The stick of the Popsicle that is currently now up Sora's lovely-ass." Axel and Roxas laughed and eventually fell asleep.

This was the best Saturday of Roxas's life. And now his day.. well night... seemed a whole lot brighter.

Because..

Roxas always wished with a string around his finger.

* * *

^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^--^/\_/\^

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this! It is now 11:36 at night and I am now going to go read more ffs, write some or play W.O.W... yeah I know..**

A lot of songs helped us with this:

Everything is alright- Motion City Soundtrack

We Like To Party- Various Versions

Hope you enjoyed it!

**REVIEW!**

--AMLF (ane CrazyNerd14)

**I NEED IDEAS!! REVIEW WITH YOUR IDEAS PLEASE!! PLEASE :)**


	3. Humiliation, Black Eyes and the New Kid!

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH... sadly..... WAAAAAAAAAAA**

**A/N: Well, Hello! And welcome! This is AMLF and CrazyNerd14! We are currently at CN14's house with Kaoru and Shiro-chan! They say HI! Ok...... so I understand that none of you are reading this so I will just get on with the story!**

--

Roxas sighed as he got up and ruffled his hair.

_Great.... another day_.. Roxas groaned inwardly. Roxas's life has sucked. He has been made fun of, publicly humiliated and much more...just because he was gay...He should have never asked that one kid he had a crush on in his homeroom to go on a date with him. Big mistake!

The kid...Hayner...that was his name. He'd rejected him and Roxas got publicly humiliated..

-flashback-

_"Umm... well... would you like to go on a date with me?" Roxas stuttered.. he blushed as he looked up into those handsome brown eyes that have been occupying his mind for the past 2 months. He heard gasps from around the cafeteria, Roxas had just asked Hayner, a **guy**, to go out with him._

_"Ha! Ha! Ha! Really? Like I would go out with **you**?!" Hayner laughed as he gripped his stomach with one hand and pointed at Roxas with one hand._

_"But.. but..." Roxas felt tears come to his eyes. Roxas put a hand to his mouth and ran away, trying to hold back tears. He could hear people laughing at him from behind. Roxas kept running and running until his legs gave out._

_"Why?!" Roxas cried into his hands as he knees hit the wet ground. He looked around, he was in the middle of the neighborhood park. Roxas continued to cry and cry._

_The moon began to rise and Roxas felt a tap on his shoulder. _

_"Roxas!" Roxas looked up, his vision blurry from all the tears. There stood his twin; Sora. And what-do-you-know, Riku; Sora's boyfriend._

_"Roxas, I have been calling your name for 5 minutes now! Are you okay?! I heard what happened!" Sora sputtered, quickly, as he looked to Riku and back to Roxas. Riku put his arms around Sora's waist._

_"Breathe Sora, Roxas has had enough for today, just let him breathe, okay?" Riku said to Sora. The silver-haired boy unwrapped his arms from around his brown-haired boyfriends waist and he walked over to Roxas and bent down._

_"Are you okay, Roxas?" Riku asked as he rubbed his hand in a circular motion on the small of Roxas's back._

_Roxas wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and let the tears flow once again. Riku wasn't one to be emotional but he felt bad for his boyfriend's twin brother. Hayner had always been a dick, and now it was personal._

_--_

_Eventually Roxas made it home thanks to Riku and Sora and he just collapsed into his bed._

_As Roxas lulled into unconsciousness he thought that he heard a whisper from Riku or Sora...he couldn't identifiy which one was which;_

_"Hayner. Will. Pay." and Roxas. was. out._

_--_

_The next day Roxas kept his head down as he walked into school. he pumped into someone and looked up. Hayner!_

_But...what? Hayner had a black eye._

_-_end flashback-

Roxas felt tears come on and tried to hold them back. Roxas slipped on a red tank-top and some black skinny jeans along with a spiked white belt and he converses that had a checkered pattern drawn on them He slipped on his favorite wrist band, it was black and white; checkered.

Roxas walked downstairs and ran into his twin, literally.

"Roxas! Hi!" Sora said, he hugged his twin and ran off. Roxas turned to the door and looked at his spontaneous twin. Ahhh... Riku was at the door. Roxas shook his head as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning sweetie!" Roxas heard his mom, Ariel said in her natural cheery tone.

"Morning mom," Roxas mumbled as he put an arm around his mother in a hug. She kissed his temple, gave him a granola bar and pushed him off to the front door.

"Thanks mom, bye!" Roxas mumbled as he left the house and began to walk to school. Sora and Riku had already taken Riku's car to school but Roxas didn't mind the walk.

Roxas eventually got lost in his thoughts..

_Why me.. why did I have to have a crush on Hayner... _Roxas groaned inwardly. The next thing Roxas knew, he was turning the corner of the street that led to his school. Twilight High.

The old building was decades olds. The windows were rusted, and the air conditioning sucked. And the locks on the lockers didn't work! What was the point of locks when they DIDN'T WORK?!

Roxas sighed and re-slung his backpack over his shoulder. He walked up the stairs and headed to his locker. People still continued to stare at him.. like he was a freak. He wasn't different! So he liked men, they were still human!

Roxas sighed for the no-one-in-their-right-mind-would-know- how many times today. Roxas didn't even bother to work his lock. He pulled the handle for his lock and kicked the bottom of his locker. It popped open with a _cling_! Roxas shoved his backpack inside and proceeded to pull out his History textbook. Roxas slammed his locker shot and turned to walk down the hallway. But, yet again luck wasn't on his side. The next thing Roxas knew was that his ass hit the floor and so did his books.

"What the hell?!" Roxas yelled at the person who was next to him sitting on his ass.

"Not my fault! Watch where you're walking!" Roxas looked up at the person who was yelling at him. The first thing Roxas noticed was the hair. The red fire-hydrant hair; it jutted out in all different directions. His eyes, those deep green, cat-like eyes. Were those tattoos? Yes! There were tear drop tattoos below his eyes. One below each one. How painful was it to get those?

"What are you starring at?" Asked the red head. Roxas shook his head side to side and ruffled his hair.

"No-nothing." Roxas stuttered. _God! Why can't I seem to think straight! _Roxas thought, he was flustered.

"Hmm... you're cute, what's your name?" The red-head tilted his head to the side.

"Rox-Roxas," He stuttered as he began to collect his books and stuff. He grabbed his last book and lifted his head to stand up and noticed the red-head had stood up and was now dustinf off his pants. The red-head extended a hand to him and Roxas, without a second thought, grasped the red-heads hand and was hoisted up. Roxas gasped as he felt arms go around his waist. Roxas lifted his head up to be face-to-face with the red-head. Roxas inhaled the red-heads scent.

_Mmmmm.. Cinnamon and oddly enough; Fire._ Roxas moaned, yes moaned, inwardly. But then Roxas remember the person who smelled like that.

"Hmm.. Roxy that's cute." The red-head said seductively as he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde's waist. Roxas tried to wiggle out of the red-heads grasp but failed.

Roxas flinched as the red-head leaned in.

_Please... please don't humiliate me even more then I already am! _Roxas pleaded inwardly.

The red-head leaned in more, but ended up whispering into Roxas's ear;

"The names Axel." Axel?! Are you serious! "A-X-E-L; Got it Memorized?"

The blonde scoffed and was able to push out of the red-heads grasp.

"No." Roxas stated as he slung his bag over his shoulder and continued to walk to class.

_Man that red-head was weird... but GAH! Why did my heart have to speed up. I don't need to be humiliated anymore! But god.... _

As Roxas continued down the hall, lost in thought about a certain fire-smelling red-head said red-head was contemplating a plan to get said blonde to. be. his.

--

Roxas finally made it to his.. wait which class was this? Oh, yeah! History.

Roxas had finally made it to his HISTORY class.

_Since when had the hallways been that long?_ Roxas thought, well his mind had been pre-occupied just a little.

Roxas took a seat at the back of the classroom by the windows. He dropped his black book-bag and took a seat, putting his head in his hand at the same time. Roxas sat there and starred out the window.

Then the bell rung signaling that the passing period to get to your first class (homeroom) was over and that everyone needed to get to their respective classes.

Roxas sighed as his mind still continued to swim with thoughts of a respective red-head and fire and cinnamon and..

Roxas was so lost in thought that he didn't even bother to hear the teacher come into the room.

"Class" announced trying to get everyone attention. Well, announced Squall. For some-reason he had this pet peeve about being called .

Roxas didn't even bother looking up. Probably another stupid school announcement about not using cellphones in class or not chewing gum or something.

"We have a new student." Squall stated with a dragged lull in his voice.

Roxas had to look up at this.

_Could it be?.._

Roxas looked up at the student that was standing next to Squall. Said student looked like he could own the world..

_Oh no.._

"Yo, I'm Axel." The red-head that had been occupying Roxas's thoughts stated proudly.

Those green cat-like eyes surveyed the room and stopped where the blonde was sitting. A smirk rose to those plump lips of his.

"Well Axel sit anywhere." said Squall and with a wave of his hand went back to his computer. He was probably messaging his boyfriend.. who was also a fellow teacher. Cloud Strife. . Whatever. Either way they were still going out. Yes, two male teachers were going out. And it didn't effect Roxas one bit.

Duh.

Well, of course the red-head nodded to the teacher and walked over to the empty seat next to the, now flustered, blonde.

"Hi,, Roxas!" said a little blonde girl as she practically flew into Roxas's lap.

_Namine thank god.._

"Hey Namine." Roxas said with a smirk as the little blonde girl took a seat next to Roxas.

Roxas couldn't help but take a swift glance at the red-head.

The usual smirk on the red-heads face practically collapsed. It looked like the red-head was going to turn away but, the red-head seem to be formulating a plan in his head.

Axel shoved his hands in his pockets and put that _hot_.. _WAIT! WHAT?! _Roxas shook his head side to side and knocked that comment off as confusion.

Axel put the smirk back on his face and continued to walk towards Roxas and Namine.

Namine began to blabber on about something but Roxas wasn't paying attention. Axel walked up to Namine and cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Oh Hi!" Namine cheered.

"Hi, mind if I take this seat?" Axel asked seductively. Roxas felt his stomach tightened at the tone that the red-head was using.

"Sure! Bye Roxas!" Namine stood up and winked at Roxas. Roxas watched the white-dressed covered back of the girl he thought was supposed to be his saviour.

"Roxas looked up at the red-head and finally got a good look at him. Axel was wearing a tight black t-shirts with a band logo on it, The Off-Springs. Roxas mentally added that they had the same taste in music. The red-head also had on a red spiked belt that was handing sideways off his feminine hips. Roxas's mouth went dry at the thought of those feminine hips and what he could do to them... _Oh dear god... _Roxas ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the window that for some reason now occupied his fascination now. But, not before he caught a look at the rest of the red-heads outfit. The red-head had on a pair of black skinny jeans and a pair of white converses that had really crappy sharpie drawn flames on the sides, with red laces.

"Checking me out cutie?" The red-head smirked.

Roxas looked back at said red-head and shook his head side to side as he cheeks went from their usal pallor to a deep red.

"Hmmm... you're lying" The red-head quirked as he took a seat next to the blonde. Axel flipped the chair around and put his arms on the back.

"N-no!" Roxas couldn't seem to speak without stuttering!

"Ahh well, whatever." The red-head said with a whirl of his hand.

"So.. um.. where did you move from?" Roxas asked, he decided he might as well do _some _small talk with the boy who has been occupying his thoughts for the past... man.. 20 Minutes?

"Hollow Bastion" said the smooth, seductive voice. Roxas nodded as he tried to keep from practically collapsing and/or fainting, this was just to much!

"Co-ol" Roxas stuttered.

"Hmm, how would you like to go on a date with me Roxy?" Axel asked like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"WHAT?!" Roxas screamed, everyone in the room turned to look at him. Roxas blushed and ducked his head while simultaneously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. after a couple seconds everyone seemed to shrug it off and got back to talking with their friends or doing homework that they were to lazy to do at home. **(****A/N: That is so me!)**

"Yeah, I think that your cute and I think that you would be awesome as my boyfriend." Axel stated bluntly. Roxas blushed a deep shade of red and began to stutter.

"But.. but.. we've only known each other for an hour!" Roxas whispered harshly.

"So?" Axel questioned with a cat-like grin on his face.

_This can not be good.._

_-----_

**And there is the end to part 1!!!! Wooh! I would do part 2 as one chapter as well but that'd be to much!!! So yeah!!!**

**Hope you liked it :)**

**--amlf (part 2 will be up soon)**


End file.
